Cute Fratello
by AzuraRii
Summary: —Karena Fratello adalah kakak paling manis yang pernah kumiliki, Ve !" Dan sebuah tomat busuk melayang tepat ke arah Feliciano.


Suatu kali, ada seseorang yang menanyakan sesuatu pada si Vargas bungsu.

"_Feli-chan, kenapa kamu mau punya kakak seperti Lovino itu?"_

Kata seseorang itu, ia kelihatannya tak menyukai keberadaan Lovino—Kakak dari Feliciano.

Dan Feli yang kala itu masih kecil hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa renyah. Dan mengabaikan pertanyaan orang itu, seolah pertanyaan itu tak pernah terlontar sebelumnya

'_Kenapa?'_

* * *

.

.

.

**Cute Fratello.**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Cute Fratello © AzuraRii**

**Warning : ITACEST, Typo, OOCness, Penggunaan EYD yang jungkir balik, dan segala kerabatnya.**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"—_Kenapa kamu mau punya kakak seperti Lovino itu?"_

* * *

Ingatan itu kembali lagi kepermukaan, bayangan seseorang dengan pandangan mencela itu kembali menghantui pikiran Feliciano.

_Yah, tapi sekarang sudah berbeda._

Ya saat ini sudah berbeda, usianya yang sudah tak semuda saat itu—Tapi wajahnya juga tak memadai untuk disebut tua— Feliciano Vargas lagi-lagi mengingat pertanyaan hari itu. Pertanyaan yang bahkan belum sempat dijawabnya sampai sekarang. Dan masih saja menghantuinya.

'_Kenapa?'_

Bahkan Feli pun tak pernah memikirkan pertanyaan itu sebelumnya. Dan semua berubah semenjak saat orang menyebalkan _sok _tahu segalanya itu datang dan bertanya.

_Jadi, jawaban apa yang bisa diberikannya?_

Yup, sampai saat ini Feli masih tak tau apa sebaiknya dijawabnya.

"Feliciano! Cepat makan pasta ekstra saos tomat itu, _idiota_! aku susah-susah membuatnya kau tau!?"

"Ve~?"

Astaga, bahkan Feli tak sadar sudah berapa lama ia melamun di meja makan. Dan Sudah berapa lama Fratellonya itu memasang wajah sebal yang imut begitu?.

Ya, hihihihi. Fratello-nya itu benar-benar imut. Meski kadang suka memarahinya—dan kalau sialnya dapat lemparan tomat busuk. Dia benar-benar sangat manis jika terlihat sebal. Dan Feli benar-benar _sangat _ tak tahan ingin memeluk dan mencubit gemas pipi fratello-nya ketika memerah malu.

"FELICIANO VARGAS! CEPAT HABISKAN PASTA-MU SEBELUM TOMAT-TOMAT BUSUK INI KU LEMPAR KE WAJAH IDIOTMU ITU!"

Ahh— _lagi-lagi _dia melamun.

Dan makan siang itu berlanjut dengan tomat-tomat busuk melayang ke sana-sini. Karena si Vargas bungsu itu terus-terusan melamun di sela-sela suapan pasta-nya.

* * *

..

..

..

..

"Haaa~ pasta-nya enak~ Ve~!"

"Itulah yang dikatakan orang yang sedari tadi melamun setiap kali menyendok pasta-nya"

"Hehehehehe"

.

Dan setelah membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas saus tomat—Juga beberapa lemparan tomat busuk di sekeliling ruang makan— Feli tiba-tiba menatap kakaknya. Bukan dengan tatapan biasa, Feli menatapnya _benar-benar_—kelewat— intens. Membuat si objeknya bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan si adiknya sendiri.

"A-A-Apa K-kau lihat-lihat, _idiota!" _Kata Lovi terbata, _hihi_. Dan jangan lupakan wajah memerah bak tomat segar itu.

_Hahhhhh, Fratellonya itu benar-benar manis…._

_._

Tunggu dulu—

* * *

"_Kenapa kamu mau punya kakak seperti Lovino?"_

* * *

—Fratello…Manis?

_Sepertinya jawabannya sudah jelas!_

.

Seusai menggelengkan kepalanya—_mencegah pikiran-pikiran jahil yang mulai bergentayangan_— Feliciano dengan wajah polos-tapi-bodoh nya menatap kakaknya.

Ya, jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sudah jelas. Bahkan _lebih _dari kata jelas.

_Hahahah, kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya?_

Sembari tersenyum hangat—walau hasilnya malah kelihatan bodoh— Feliciano segera memanggil kakaknya itu.

"Ve~! Fratello! kau tau, banyak orang yang menanyaiku. Katanya kenapa aku mau-mau saja jadi adikmu. Padahal kan kau orangnya kasar sekali…"

_jleb._

Feli sadar, kata-katanya itu cukup menusuk dan membuat wajah kakaknya _sedikit _lebih murung dari biasanya.

"… Dan jujur, awalnya aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku mau jadi adikmu, mereka benar. Kau _sangat _kasar …"

_Double jleb_

Dan Feliciano yakin kakaknya itu sebenarnya menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya. Dengan sangat ragu, terlihat jelas dari tangannya yang terkepal erat tersebut, mengenggam bagian bawah kemejanya, Lovino memang tak dapat menyembunyikan sesuatu apapun darinya.

"… Tapi aku sudah punya jawabannya lho…!"

Dengan senyum tersungging lebar, dia dapat melihat kalau fratello-nya ini sedikit penasaran. Tapi, dia terlalu _tsun _untuk mengakuinya. Terkekeh geli sebentar, dia mendekatkan dirinya ke Lovino yang sedang duduk di sofa motif bendera Italia.

"Ve~ ….Fratello mau tau?"

" … "

Sejauh ini Lovi masih saja memilih untuk diam.

Dan karena itu, Feli akan membuatnya bereaksi sekarang!

Sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang kakak, Feli menyunggingkan seringai jahil. Yang sangat tipis sehingga siapapun tak akan menyadarinya.

Berbisik kecil, dan kemudian dijilatnya daun telinga kakaknya itu.

Terbelalak karena terkejut, kini warna merah telah menyebar ke seluruh permukaan wajah imut itu. Dengan gerakan kikuk segera mengambil sekarung tomat busuk yang tadinya ingin dibuang.

"A-A-A-A APA YANG KAU KATAKAN _I-I-IDIOTA!"_

"Ve~!"

.

Dan kejar-kejaran keliling halaman belakang pun tak dapat dihindari. Dengan tawa bodoh dan teriakan kikuk si Vargas bersaudara.

_Hey, mau tau apa yang dibisikan Feli tadi?_

_._

_._

"_Karena Fratello adalah kakak paling manis yang pernah kumiliki, Ve~!"_

.

.

.

Ya, meskipun jawabannya _sangat _aneh dan kurang wajar— mengingat objek kata 'manis' itu adalah seorang laki-laki tulen. Tapi Feliciano mau ambil pusing tentang itu... Ya masa bodoh!

Yang jelas, pertanyaan itu tak akan pernah menganggu pikirannya lagi!

.

Karena kakaknya adalah kakak yang termanis se-dunia. selalu dan selamanya!

.

.

**A/N :**

Ciao! UKK benar-benar menyiksa. Dan tangan saya sudah gatel banget kepingin ngetik cerita kurang _awesome _ini! Kesesese! Hey, Gilbert. Ane pinjam kata-kata-nya sebentar*Peace!

HUUUUAAA! ITACEST! Saya _nggak_ ngira bakal ngetik fict jenis beginian! Ini incest pertama yang pernah saya ketik…. Dan parahnya, Feliciano-nya OOC _parah_. Juga pairingnya, MASAK FELICIANO JADI LEBIH SEME BEGINI! orzzz otak saya sudah lumayan konslet ini rupanya…

Tsk, maaf dengan segala kekurangan fict ini :) saya sudah berusaha semampu saya untuk membuatnya…. kalau kurang sesuai dengan selera anda, saya minta maaf ya ;)

Oke, Regards,

AzuraRii :D


End file.
